Secret I think I'll Keep
by peachface
Summary: Amy spends a few days off with a friend while on tour in France


"Ahmed, you are pushing him and jerking on the reins. Relax and try it again."Amy tells him in an elevated voice. She realizes what she had done . She walks over and apologizes to him. " Sorry Ahmed, you know I don't usually act this way. I'm just tired. We haven't had a day off in 3 weeks."

"Yes Amy, I think we are all tired. I'm the one who has pushed the team. We will take the next 4 days off. I need to go home for a few days anyway. Do you wish to come along?"

" No thank you Ahmed, I think I'll stay here and rest."

"Okay then, you rest and I do mean rest. You are not to work with the horses. "Okay?"

"Thanks again Ahmed and I will rest, I promise." Amy tells him as she heads to her room. As she closed her door the thought of calling Sophie crossed her mind. Sophie was a young English trainer for a local breeder. They had met at a function she had attended when she first got to Europe. They had become friends. Amy enjoyed having someone near her age to talk to. After her shower she decides to call her.

" Sophie , Hi this is Amy. Ahmed has given the team 4 days off. I was wondering if you like to do something together?"

" Amy, Hi. Nice to hear from you. I do have plans, but would love to have you come along. A dear friend of mine just called me and asked if I'd watch her home for her for a week. It is about an hour drive and is beautiful. It has a hearted pool with a jacuzzi and a dry sauna. Please come with me Amy, I'll be sure to have you are back in time."

"It sounds like something I"d love. I don't have a suit though but it would be fun to just hangout and relax." Amy tells her.

"I'll pick you up at 10 in the morning then Amy, Bye."

As Amy packs a few things, her mind thinks about back home. Ahmed has kept her so busy that the texts and email from her had pretty much stopped. She sent a quick email to Ty and Lou saying things were very busy and she'd send more later. She knew she should send more but was sore and just plain wore out.

Sophie picked her up at 10. The ride was full of girl talk and horses. They stopped of a few food items at the village not far from where they were staying. Upon arriving the food was put away and each went to they rooms to put their things away. Sophie came into Amy's room and said "Come along and let me show you around."

It was beautiful Amy thought. She loved the pool area. It was covered in the winter but uncovered in the summer with the jacuzzi off to the side. The dry sauna was near by with a shower right out the door.

Sophie explained to Amy that after 15 minutes you come out and take a cold shower to close you pores. The sauna is meant to open your pores to help clean the body. As she explains how it all works she turns it on. "Lets get some lunch and by the time we're done this sauna will be ready."

Just before they enter the sauna Sophie hands Amy a cold bottle of water and tells her to drink it all while in there. Amy was surprised at the heat. Sophie takes her towel off and reaches over and dips her hand in a big bowl of water and splashes the hot rocks. "That helps open your pores." Sophie tells her. "It would also help, if you took off your towel." Amy reluctantly does. As she puts her hand in the water to give the rocks a splash Sophie saw the big bruise on Amy's back. "My god Amy, what happened to you?"

"A horse knocked me into the wall the other day. It was my fault for not paying attention." she explains.

"I have some cream a friend of mines mother makes, that will help. It has asper-cream and other oils to help with the soreness."

Once out, Amy's breath was taken away by how cold the shower was. Sophie laughed. "It's pure spring water Amy, it's not heated at all." As Amy dried herself, the affects of the heat, then ice cold on her body she felt tense free. She made her way to her room and flopped on the bed. She hadn't felt this relaxed in along time.

Sophie came in and told her to lie across the bed on her belly. She gave Amy a pillow to rest her head on. Sophie straddled Amy and asked her to lean up. Amy did and let out a slight gasp as Sophie pulled her towel off. "You just lie there and be still." Sophie told her.

Sophie knew want she was doing. Amy was in 7th heaven. All the aches were going away. Sophie worked Amy's entire backside, toes and fingers. As she rolled her over to continue the message Amy noticed Sophie was nude. Sophie felt Amy's body tense up. "Amy, you just saw me nude in the sauna. Why are you tensing up now?"

"This is different. You are touching me now. I've never been this close to another woman and felt like this before,"Amy tells her in a soft voice as she sits up.

Sophie gently places a finger under Amy's chin and lifts her head. "Amy were are both women. We each have the same parts. Why do you feel weird with me being nude and touching you this way? I'm just giving you a message."

"I know, but I just feel so numb from the sauna, the shower and your touch. This is the first time that a woman has touched me. Plus knowing that you are looking at me, is arousing. I don't know why I'm getting so turned on, but I am. So can we please stop this?"

As Amy is making her confession, Sophie realizes she is aroused also. They are looking into each others eyes. Sophie leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. "Sure Amy, I understand. Why don't we go for a swim before dinner."

" I don't have a suit." Amy confesses.

" I have an extra one but it's a small string bikini and you are welcome to it." Sophie informs her as she leave Amy's room.

Amy decides to put on one of her night shirts instead. Sophie is already in the pool when she arrives.

She sits by the pool and watches Sophie do a few laps. "My other suit is by the door there Amy if you want it but don't think you have to have a suit on to enjoy the pool or jacuzzi. You are more than welcome to swim in the buff."

Amy decides to sit in the jacuzzi. She slides down to where only head was exposed. She enjoyed the heat and jets hitting all over her body. She noticed there were jets near the edge of where she was sitting. She slides down to where the jetting water hits her vagina and she spreads her legs. She looked to she where Sophie was and saw she was still in the pool. She could not control the urge to relieve herself. As one hand slid between her legs the other to a now hard nipple. She closed her eyes to enjoy. It had been along time since she had done this so it didn't take long to get herself off. She was breathing heavy, when she opened her eyes she saw Sophie standing on the edge of the jacuzzi rubbing herself. Amy sat up as Sophie enters the jacuzzi. "I see you found those nicely placed jets. Did you enjoy that? I enjoyed it from here."

"Yes I did. It felt so good I couldn't help myself," Amy told her as she lowered herself enough so her hard nipples were underwater. "You look pretty nice in that suit. Isn't it uncomfortable with that string in your crack?" Amy asked shyly.

"It's very comfortable actually. For me, the way it feels is a major turn on. It makes me think I'm hot when someone sees me in it...Why don't you go put that other one on and see for yourself." Sophie asks her.

" I couldn't. I'd look terrible. My hair would be sticking out allover." Amy replies.

"Let's go shave it off then. I'm sure Julie has scissors around here and I have extra razors. You will like the feels. It is a turn on all it's own." Sophie tells her with excitement.

Amy gets up, "No I couldn't do that," and heads to get her a towel by the sauna. "I'm going to take a shower before dinner," she tells Sophie and leaves.

Sophie watch her leave then gets out herself and starts looking for a pair of scissors. She finds a pair in the kitchen where she also grabs a bowl. With only the razor and a hand held mirror to get from her room the plan is going together fast. Armed with what she needs Sophie head to join Amy in the shower.

Amy was being hit again with water on all sides in this shower. She had been playing with the controls and having fun. Her back was to the entrance of the shower when Sophie came in. Sophie cleared her voice and startled Amy for the second time in the half hour. She tried to cover herself up as best as she could. "What are you doing in here Sophie and what's with the bowl and stuff?" She asked.

"This is what you need to shave that pussy of yours with. I'll be back in 10 minutes and you had better have started or I'll do it for you!" Sophie told her point blank.

It took Amy about 5 minutes before she started to cut her bush. She had it down to where it was time for the razor when Sophie came in. She just smiled at Amy and then told her that she would go make the salad for dinner. Amy was getting more excited then before. As she squats down to finish shaving she can see herself in the mirror. She liked what she saw. She gently inserts a finger into her vagina and rush of pure pleasure flows through her body. She had never watched herself masturbate. Today that all changed. When she was done she noticed Sophie had left her the small g-string bikini . She couldn't wait and put it on and walked around a little. She loved it up against her vagina. She did feel hot wearing it. She decides to wear it and a t-shirt to dinner. She wanted to see if Sophie noticed.

Sophie was puttering around the kitchen cutting up stuff for their salad when Amy comes in. "What can I do to help Sophie?" Amy asks.

" You can get that bottle of wine out for me and whatever kind of dressing you want on your salad. I'll take blue cheese if she has any, Thank you" As Amy leans down to get the wine out of the cooler, Sophie sees her ass sticking up and she's wearing the g-string. She takes a deep breath and turns around and says to herself, " _WOW_ ".

They talked about horses mostly at dinner. Just small talk. The problem was each had the other on their mind. Amy was wondering if Sophie had noticed the g-string. Sophie on the other hand, wanted Amy. She wanted to feel her like she did when giving her the massage. When they were done they cleaned up. Sophie asked Amy if she wanted to watch a movie in the master suite. She agreed.

"Over there in that cabinet are the movies." Sophie told her and she went to pick something out. Amy notice a lot of porn but did find a comedy to watch. She mentioned to Sophie about all the porn and Sophie asked her if she ever watched any porn. Amy said no. As the two were arranging pillows and getting ready for the movie, Sophie asked if she could put more cream on her bruise. Without hesitation Amy took her t-shirt off and laid face down.

"I see you decided to try the g-string on Amy," Sophie said as she spanks Amy's ass. Amy just wiggled her ass back at her. As Sophie is applying the cream she asked, "Do you like the feel of having shaved your nice looking pussy Amy," Sophie asked in soft voice.

"I love it. When I had finished shaving, the look and feel sent shivers through me when I touched it. I got wetter and wetter as I watched my finger slide so effortlessly in my pussy. I don't think I've ever been wetter. I've never had two orgasms in a matter of and hour before. I don't know what has gotten over me." Amy proclaimed trying to look as innocent as she could.

"You are just learning your body is all. So you liked watching yourself?" Sophie asked her as she laid back so Amy could see her pussy. She spread herself wide so Amy would have a nice view. "You talking about that has made my pussy all wet. I have to fix that do you mind?" That said Sophie slides two fingers into her awaiting pussy and works them slowly in and out.

Amy is mesmerized by the sound and smell of Sophie's pussy. She sits up to watch. Sophie's spare hand touches Amy's thigh and gently rubs it. Sophie is looking at Amy when their eyes meet. Sophie softly asks her to come to her. Amy not taking her eyes off Sophie lays down beside her and kisses her. The kisses were soft it first but the more their lips meet the longer they stayed together. Sophie asks Amy for her tongue, which she eagerly gave. The two were interlocked at the month. Their bodies were pressing against each other. Amy's leg got between Sophie's and Sophie started humping her thigh. The feel of a very wet pussy rubbing against her was more than she could take. Amy lay Sophie on her back and commenced to lick and suck her erect nipples. Sophie spread her legs as Amy started licking her belly down to her wet box. Amy had never eaten pussy before but as the sweet smell hit her nostrils and the fact it was so beautiful, she couldn't hold herself back anymore, she dove in. Sophie grabs Amy's head and pulls it tighter to her. Amy is doing all she can to get Sophie to come in her face. As soon as she inserts a finger into Sophie wet pussy, Sophie thrusts her hips into Amy's face and comes.

Amy comes back up and lays down by Sophie side as she catches her breath. "That felt so damn good, it's my turn now." She whispers. Amy lies there willing to let Sophie do as she pleases. Every inch of Amy's body was electrified when Sophie touched it. Sophie started by licking Amy's face. "Did you like the taste of my pussy?" Sophie asked.

"Yes" Amy got out between her heavy breaths.

"You are going to taste your pussy on my face, when I'm done." Sophie warns her.

When Amy heard that she almost had another orgasm." Please eat my pussy, please." Amy is starting to beg and Sophie is going to oblige her.

"You liked watching yourself finger fuck your pussy didn't you?" Amy nods her head yes. "Good then, grab your legs and pull them towards your head. I want that pussy straight in the air." Amy complied. "This way you get to watch me lick and suck on the nice wet bald pussy." As Sophie got into position she spanked Amy's ass and heard her gasp slightly. She did it again and saw Amy bite her bottom lip. "You like that don't you, you bad girl" and spanked her again. Sophie was like Amy once the smell hit her nostrils she went in. Amy could see Sophie's tongue run along her vagina, she could see and feel when Sophie sucked so hard the lips of her pussy were pulled and she loved ever lick.

"Yes Sophie, eat my pussy...oh my god eat me, please …...harder suck on my clit harder. Yes Please. Hearing the requests Sophie starts to tongue Amy's asshole . This takes Amy's pleasure to another level. As best she can Amy lifts her hips upward to meet Sophie tongue. Sophie pulls her head back and wets a finger. Amy is watching and smiles when she realizes what Sophie is up to. "Please Sophie finger fuck my ass." Amy got just what she asked for. It didn't take Amy long before she was squirting her pussy juice all over. Once Amy started Sophie's pulled her finger out and buried her face into Amy's pussy sucking up as mush juice as she could. Watching Sophie suck on her pussy again caused Amy to squirt even more. When finally done, Sophie went and drove her tongue into Amy's awaiting mouth.

"Do you like how you taste Sweetie?" Sophie asked as they both lay side by side feeling no pain.

"Yes." Amy answers, as she softly touches Sophie thigh.

That was the only time Amy and Sophie had the chance to get together. They continued chatting on the phone till Amy had to head home. It was four days Amy won't forget.

Complete


End file.
